powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return
is the twenty-eighth episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The 1999th episode in total of the Super Sentai Series, it is the first part of a two-part arc featuring the return of the protagonists of the previous anniversary series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in commemoration of the 2000th episode milestone as well as the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. It features the debut of the Whale Change Gun. It also includes the cameo of the ToQgers, who are portrayed by look-alike actors. Synopsis After sensing a Deathgalien’s presence, the Zyuohgers find a man calling himself a “space pirate” fighting Bangrey. He is none other than Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red of the Gokaigers. He says he is looking for the Link Cube, said to hide an amazing treasure. When Yamato and company take Marvelous to the Link Cube, they discover a massive Ruler’s Proof buried. When the Zyumen touch it, it reacts. The image of a whale Zyuman, Cetus, appears and tells everyone about Zyuland’s history. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Zyuoh Eagle, Cetus: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World: *Ginis: *Naria, Gokai Yellow: *???: *Tousai Zyuoh: *Bangray: *Gokai Red: *Gokai Blue: *Gokai Green, Bowguns, Dorobozu: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Silver: Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - N/A *Zyuoh Shark - N/A *Zyuoh Lion - N/A *Zyuoh Elephant - N/A *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf, Cube Komori *Combinations used: Tousai Zyuoh, Tousai Zyuoh Koumori Boomerang Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Zyuoh Gorilla, Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh The World - Crocodile Form Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Space Pirates Return: **Gokai Red - GaoRed, GekiRed, Red Buster, Red Hawk **Gokai Blue - AoNinger **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Buster **Gokai Green - ToQ 4gou **Gokai Pink - Kyoryu Pink **Gokai Silver - N/A *The Gokai Changes used by GokaiRed in this episode are somewhat connected to the Zyuohger. **Gaoranger: Being the 25th anniversary series and the previous animal-themed one. Also GaoRed having a lion theme, just like Zyuoh Lion. **Gekiranger: Being tiger-themed, just like Zyuoh Tiger, as engaged in battle with her **Jetman: Being bird-themed, just like Zyuoh Eagle, and with flight skill **Go-Busters: Tapping into secondary skills, just like the Zyuohger in general, in this case Cheetah speed versus Zyuoh Eagle tapping into gorilla strength, as well as alternately having been the previous Doubutsu Sentai. *With the exception of the Red Hawk Gokai Change, Marvelous' Gokai Changes animal motifs in this episode are the same of Latorartar Combo, and in the exact same order too (Lion, Tiger and Cheetah). Zyuohger28GaoRed.jpg|GaoRed Zyuohger28GekiRed.jpg|GekiRed Zyuohger28RedBuster.jpg|Red Buster Zyuohger28RedHawk.jpg|Red Hawk Zyuohger28PostGokaigerChange.jpg|Teams after Gokaiger (Yellow Buster, Kyoryu Pink, Toq 4 gou & AoNinger) Elements/Homages to Gokaiger * The title of this episode, The Space Pirates Return, ''is a reference to the title of the first episode of Gokaiger ''The Space Pirates Appear. * Marvelous preventing Bangray eating curry and rice is reminiscent to how the first battle was started in the first episode of Gokaiger, when the team was denied the chance to eat curry and rice at Snack Safari due to the Zangyack destroying the building. Errors *In the last part of the episode, during the fight against Zyuohger, Luka, Joe, Don and Ahim are fighting respectively against Amu, Tusk, Leo and Sela but then in the following frames they're fighting against their counterparts. *When Gokai Red transforms into Red Buster, he doesn't say "Let's Morphin!", while Gokai Yellow does say the phrase when transforming into Yellow Buster by using a Morphin Brace to activate the transformation. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': **'Cube': *Marvelous and Gai are the only Gokaigers to appear un-transformed in this episode (with Gai remaining un-transformed throughout). *This is the first time the Gokaigers change into Sentai Rangers introduced after their own series. As such this also marks the first appearance of the Ranger Keys for the Go-Busters, Kyoryugers and ToQgers, which had previously only appeared as toys. *The five core ToQgers make a brief appearance in this episode, however they only appear in their child forms. They give Gai their Ranger powers so the Gokaigers could use them. *Rather than the standard ending, part of an updated version of the Gokaiger ending theme is played with both teams in a group shot to emphasize the crossover and the upcoming 2,000th episode. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 帰ってきた宇宙海賊 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 帰ってきた宇宙海賊 Category:Sentai Team Up Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode